


Jilted Dreamer

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by White Horse by Taylor Swift.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“It’s too late, Spence,” you cried. The trust was broken. You still loved him, but the trust wasn’t there - and without that, you had nothing.

“Please,” he begged through the closed door. This was what you wanted wasn’t it? To have him ask for forgiveness, to have him show some kind of remorse so that you could consider taking him back? It was…but what would happen if you did take him back? You’d never fully trust him again. Maybe he did learn from what happened, and you hoped that he’d take that going forward into his next relationship, but you couldn’t allow him the opportunity to rip your heart out again. 

“No, Spence,” you said. “It’s too late for us. Go back to her.”

His job brought him all across the country, away from you at a moment’s notice, and you’d found out through the grapevine that he had someone at home in Vegas. He’d cheated. When you first found out, your heart had dropped. Your Spencer. it couldn’t have been. But then you confronted him and he broke down, claiming that he was weak and begging for forgiveness. Originally, your thinking was that if it had only been once, you might have been willing to work past it, but he confessed that it had been multiple times, so you ranted and cried and screamed at him to leave your apartment and never come back. “I don’t want her,” he said quietly, “I want you.”

“You should’ve thought about that before…” you sobbed. You couldn’t even finish the sentence. The thought of him burying himself in someone else broke everything inside you. His skin against someone else’s repulsed you. Even more so than the sex, was the confiding in someone else. He’d always come to you. How could you love someone and do that to them? “I can’t trust you anymore.”

Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit - when you met him, you thought he was too good to be true. He was intelligent and kind and funny and beautiful to boot; you’d hit the jackpot. But apparently he had been too good to be true. “I made a mistake,” he cried, banging on the door to your apartment, crying for you to let him inside. But you couldn’t do that - if you let him in, you would lose your resolve. “I don’t love her. I love you.”

Sobbing, you turned around and slid down against the cool wood of the door. You loved him too. You also hated him. You didn’t know how to reconcile the two. “Please leave,” you begged. “Please.”

You didn’t want to keep doing this. These past few days had been absolute hell. Wondering if pushing him away when he did seem genuinely remorseful was the right thing to do. But every one of your friends said you were doing the right thing, no matter how sorry he was. “I hope he is sorry,” your mother had told you, “But taking him back would give him the opportunity to do that again.” She was right - you knew she was right - but this was too hard. You were convinced he was the love of your life and you were pushing him away.

Suddenly, you felt a hit at the door. He had slid down the doorframe too. “What can I do?” he asked. “Please tell me what I have to do for you to trust me again.”

There was nothing. “You slept with someone else,” you cried, swallowing the bile that had built up in your throat. “How am I supposed to trust you knowing that you consciously went to bed with another woman? You confided in someone else.”

The hitch in his voice told you he had hesitated. He wanted to think of a way to convince you, but he couldn’t. The dam had been opened and the emotions flooded out. “Anytime I look at you now, I think of her. I think her hands on you and what you did with her, and I can’t, Spence. I can’t do this anymore. Please.”

He was supposed to be your happy ending. “This isn’t a movie, Spence. You can’t just kiss me and make it better, or make promises that you’ve broken before, and just have this go away. I’m begging you, if you claim to love me as much as you are right now, please leave. I’m already aching.”

With a clunk, his head hit the door and he pushed up off the floor to leave. Before he left, he leaned back into the door one last time. “Y/N,” he cracked. “I’m going to leave, but I am so, so unbelievably sorry. You did nothing to deserve what I did. I hope one day you can forgive me. I love you.”

Through your wracking sobs, you heard footsteps descend the staircase. He had left. Leaving you to cry yourself to sleep on the floor near the door. The sadness and pain made you heavy, you couldn’t move. So tonight, instead of crying yourself to sleep wrapped in the warmth of your blanket, you shivered against the hollow door, the warmth of your tears your only comfort until morning.


End file.
